The invention generally relates to storage devices for continuous loop chains and specifically to a chainsaw blade carrier. A chainsaw blade is a continuous loop chain having both chain links and cutter links. The chainsaw blade goes upon a guide bar of a chainsaw.
Typically, chainsaw blades are shipped in plastic bags and are very difficult to unwind. Chainsaw blades are difficult to unwind because the individual links of a chainsaw blade are easily kinked once off the chainsaw guide bar. When the chainsaw blade is stored in a. Ziploc bag they are typically intentionally kinked and coiled to be placed in a small volume space. The chainsaw blades are also difficult to unwind because they are very sharp. Even a chainsaw blade that is dull from use is still hazardous to the user. Of course, the cutting links, when sharpened will easily lacerate the user's fingers. The user must typically use gloves to unkink and return the chainsaw blade to a one loop configuration so that it may then be placed on a chainsaw.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a chainsaw blade carrier that stores chainsaw blades without kinks and thus limits the risk of injury to the user.
As chainsaw blades are typically shipped in plastic bags, chainsaw blade carriers have not been made which mimics the shape of a chainsaw blade holder or guide bar on a chainsaw. A chainsaw blade carrier with this feature would permit the user an easily recognizable storage place for chainsaw blades. In addition, such a chainsaw blade guide bar shape would permit the user to sharpen the blade on the carrier as opposed to on the chainsaw itself.
Therefore, a further objective of the present invention is the design of a chainsaw blade carrier that is shaped as a chainsaw blade holder.
In addition, a still further objective of the present invention is a chainsaw blade carrier that permits sharpening of the chainsaw blade while on the carrier.
Chainsaw blades come in a variety of different sizes. Chainsaw blades are typically sized to a chainsaw guide bar. Chainsaw guide bars typically range from 12 inches in length to 24 inches in length. Therefore, a still further objective of the present invention is a chainsaw carrier that may be expanded to accommodate a wide range of chainsaw lengths and still keep them secured for storage and transportation.
In addition, chainsaw blade carriers would benefit from a groove in the outer perimeter of the carrier to prevent inadvertent release of the chainsaw blade from the carrier. Therefore, a still further objective of the present invention is the inclusion of a groove in the outer perimeter of the carrier.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a chainsaw blade carrier that is easy to use and efficient and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following specification and figures.